1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capture apparatus having a photoelectric conversion unit, and an electronic apparatus, more particularly to a construction of the image capture apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 9 is a sectional view of an image capture apparatus, taken along its optical axis direction. In FIG. 9, reference numeral 120 designates a photoelectric conversion device, 121 is an image capture lens, 122 is a lens barrel for adhesively holding the image capture lens 121, and 123 is a holding member for holding the lens barrel 122. Moreover, the image capture lens 121 is an aspherical lens and is made of a plastic resin.
The photoelectric conversion device 120 is adhesively fixed to a lower surface of the holding member 123 at its whole outer circumference, sealed with a sealing resin 116. Further, the lens barrel 122 and the holding member 123 have a female thread and a male thread formed thereon, respectively, thereby providing a focus adjusting mechanism to a light-sensitive region 124 of the photoelectric conversion device 120 which is preliminarily adhesively fixed to the holding member 123.
After the focus adjustment is made, the barrel 122 is adhesively fixed to the holding member 123. Moreover, the barrel 122 has an opening section 125 to allow adjustment of a diaphragm of the image capture lens 121. Further, reference numeral 126 designates an adhesive for fixing the image capture lens 121 and the barrel 122, reference numeral 127 designates an adhesive for fixing the barrel 122 and the holding member 123, and reference numeral 128 designates an adhesive for fixing the photoelectric conversion unit 120 and the holding member 123, respectively. The above-mentioned three adhesives 126, 127, and 128, and the sealing resin 116 seal the whole circumference of the device, thereby making it difficult for water and dust and the like to enter into this small-sized image capture apparatus.
As described above, the image capture lens 121 is integrally provided in the photoelectric conversion device 120 through the barrel 122 and the holding member 123, so that a small-sized image capture apparatus can be implemented.
However, in the conventional image capture apparatus, in order to improve the image quality of the small-sized image capture apparatus, an auto-focus function and a shutter function and the like are required, so that the small-sized image capture apparatus grows in size when an actuator for driving a focus lens and a shutter blade is disposed outside of the cylindrical holding member 123. On the other hand, when the actuator is disposed inside of the holding member 123, the small-sized image capture apparatus grows also in size, and its construction becomes complicated.